


Neuigkeiten

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [73]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szenen einer Beziehung ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neuigkeiten

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Eigentlich hatte das erst noch eine ernstere Komponente (in meinem Kopf), aber die hat irgendwie nicht so richtig gepaßt, und jetzt ist es nur ein wenig Humor und Fluff geworden.

***

"Vermißt du das eigentlich, daß du keine Kinder hast?"

"Um welche zu adoptieren, müßte wenigstens einer von uns noch unter vierzig sein", nuschelte Boerne, das Gesicht halb im Kopfkissen vergraben. "Oder warum fragst du?"

Thiel schnaubte. "Ernsthaft. Ich meine ... wenn wir nicht ... du könntest ja eigentlich immer noch, also -"

"Danke, ich bin mit den Grundzügen der menschlichen Reproduktion hinlänglich vertraut." Boerne drehte sich um und sah ihn an, ernst inzwischen. "Was ist denn plötzlich in dich gefahren?"

"Das war nur so ...", _verdammt_ , "... nur so ein Gedanke, der mir -"

"Irgendetwas ist passiert." Boernes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Hast du noch irgendwelche Kinder, von denen du mir nichts erzählt hast?"

"Quatsch." Er ließ sich wieder zurück auf den Rücken fallen. "Lukas hat mir geschrieben."

"HmmHmm."

"Er wird Vater."

"Mhm ..."

"Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Boerne machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch.

"Was?"

"Naja, so was soll vorkommen." Boerne sah zur Seite, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten."

"Mhm ..."

"Was?"

"Sie wollen im Herbst heiraten, wenn das Kind auf der Welt ist."

"Auch das hat man schon häufiger gehört -"

"Er hat gefragt, ob ich kommen mag."

"Ah."

...

"Willst du mitkommen?"

...

"Weiß er denn schon, daß es mich gibt?"

"Klar."

"Wie, klar?" Boerne stützte sich auf einen Arm und sah erbost auf ihn hinunter. "Wieso hast du mir das denn nicht erzählt?"

"Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich hab' ihm ein Foto von uns -"

"Du hast was?!" Der Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt nur noch alarmiert zu nennen. "Ohne mich an der Auswahl zu beteiligen? Wir sind uns doch nie einig, wenn es darum geht, ob ich auf einem Foto -"

Er konnte nicht anders, er mußte lachen. "Das ist eine ernsthafte und völlig berechtigte Sorge! Da gibt es überhaupt nichts zu lachen! Thiel!"

"Das Bild ist völlig O.K. Ich kann's dir ja zeigen, du -", er griff nach Boernes Handgelenk, um ihn im Bett zu halten. "Morgen früh. Ich hab' jetzt echt keine Lust, nochmal aufzustehen und den Computer anzumachen."

Boerne zögerte einen Moment. "Meinetwegen."

"Sag' mir lieber, ob du mitkommen magst, damit ich ihm antworten kann."

"Natürlich."

Er hatte gar nicht gedacht, daß ihm so ein großer Stein vom Herzen fallen würde. Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, wieso er auf die Idee gekommen war, Boerne könnte nicht mitkommen wollen, immerhin -

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Ich hab' gefragt, wann der Termin ist", wiederholte Boerne geduldig. Die Frage konnte er zum Glück beantworten.

"Wir sollten wenigstens drei Wochen planen, damit sich die Reise lohnt. Ich werde gleich morgen -"

War ja klar, daß Boerne gleich die Organisation in die Hand nahm. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er darauf ein bißchen gehofft, denn das Planen von Reisen war noch nie etwas gewesen, wozu er große Lust gehabt hatte. Boerne hingegen würde sich mit Freude auf die Jagd nach dem günstigsten Flug machen und hatte vermutlich morgen schon ein Reise- und Besichtigungsprogramm zusammengestellt inklusive allerlei nützlicher Informationen, die ihnen in Neuseeland weiterhelfen würden. Und sein Englisch war auch besser. Dann mußte er bei der Hochzeitsfeier nicht die ganze Zeit mühsam selbst Smalltalk machen, sondern konnte sich an Boerne halten. Einer der großen Vorteile, seit sie zusammen waren - Boerne konnte man in jeder Gesellschaft aussetzen, und er würde reden und irgendein Thema finden. Das war natürlich nicht der einzige -

"Sag' mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

...

"Nicht wirklich."

Boerne seufzte. "Vielleicht reden wir da lieber morgen drüber, wenn du geklärt hast, wann genau du Urlaub nehmen kannst."

Er nickte. Und weil er gerade so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen hatte, das er nicht richtig benennen konnte, zog er den anderen an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Und Boerne, der glücklicherweise inzwischen gelernt hatte, daß man nicht immer etwas sagen mußte, griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

Trotzdem fiel ihm nach einigen Minuten etwas auf.

"Wann hast du dich denn nach den Bedingungen für Adoptionen erkundigt?"

...

"Boerne?"

* Fin *


End file.
